criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/VOTING SESSION: Criminal Case Wiki Awards 2015
UPDATE! The voting session is officially over, there is no need to vote anymore as it will have no effect whatsoever. Attend the ceremony and see the results here. Hello, everybody! New Year's almost here, so that means it's time for us to begin the voting session of the annual Criminal Case Wiki Awards, 2015 edition! The voting session ends on the 1st of January 2016, at 4:30 PM (UTC), after which the awards ceremony will start in just a matter of time (in a separate blog)! After a fair amount of discussion among ourselves, we've decided to feature the following categories, subcategories, and nominees for this year's awards; and as we promised: this year, we have a lot more of them! So here goes, let the voting BEGIN! Criminal Case Awards Category #1= This poll lists the best male characters of the year. Only significant characters are in this poll. Best Male Character of the Year Frank Knight Yann Toussaint Russell Crane Honorable Dante Colonel Spangler Randolph Allen Muir Albert Tesla/The Computer Interface Jack Archer Lars Douglas Elliot Clayton Armand Dupont Judge Nigel Adaku Archibald Gilchrist Jonah Karam Omar Bahir |-| Category #2= This poll lists the best female characters of the year. Only significant characters are in this poll. Best Female Character of the Year Andrea Marquez Amy Young Roxie Sparks Hannah Choi Holly Hopper Pearl Montana Karen Knight Aphro-Dyte Erikah Mabayo Chief Ripley Ingrid Bjorn Carmen Martinez Angela Douglas Marina Romanova Jacqueline Proust Asal Hawaa Natasha Romanova |-| Category #3= This poll lists the most badass characters of the year. Only vote for those that you think have made history for themselves in the game. Most Badass Character of the Year Frank Knight Amy Young Honorable Dante Agent Z Karen Knight Albert Tesla/The Computer Interface Erikah Mabayo Ingrid Bjorn Carmen Martinez Lars Douglas Judge Nigel Adaku Brother Klaus Weissmann Jacqueline Proust Jonah Karam Asal Hawaa Omar Bahir |-| Category #4= This poll lists the funniest characters of the year. Only vote for those that you think have caused most of us to laugh in the game. Funniest Character of the Year Frank Knight Roxie Sparks Honorable Dante Eduardo Ramirez Greta Meduse Jack Archer Lars Douglas Gunther Fritz |-| Category #5= This poll lists the most annoying characters of the year. Only vote for the character whose sight you wouldn’t stand to see again. Most Annoying Character of the Year Louis De Rico Danny Moto Alden Greene Albert Tesla/The Computer Interface Greta Meduse Derek Stone Bobby Prince Jack Archer Archibald Gilchrist Brother Klaus Weissmann Benjamin Scott Sultan Mahmoud Vanna Alabama Sveta Rasputina |-| Category #6= This poll lists all the personnel of the Bureau. Select the one that you think is the best. Best New Team Member of the Year Chief Ripley Ingrid Bjorn Jack Archer Carmen Martinez Angela Douglas Lars Douglas Elliot Clayton Marina Romanova Armand Dupont Jonah Karam |-| Category #7= This poll lists all the cases from 2015 that are eligible to be considered the best. Vote for the one that you think is the best among the best. Best Case of the Year The Ship of Dreams The Ties that Bind No Place Like Home Uncivil Rights Blood in the Blender Programmed to Kill No Honor Among Thieves A Killer Among Us The Sting of Death The Final Countdown When Shadows Fall The Impossible Dream I Spy a Mummy The Parting Shot Die by the Sword O Deadly Night |-| Category #8= Not every case by Pretty Simple is the best; this poll lists the worst cases of the year. Pick the one that you think is the worst among the worst. Worst Case of the Year The Seeds of Death Crystal Death Immortal Sin Death at the Circus Death by Martini Murder’s Cheap Murder by Proxy Killing Spring Moscow Mole |-| Category #9= This poll lists the events occurred in Criminal Case that were memorable because of the humor involved. Choose the one that you think is the funniest. LOL Moment of the Year Frank Knight attempts to seduce Grace O’Brien. Elliot Clayton forces Jack Archer to clean his workspace before he is willing to give the information. Archibald Gilchrist realizes he accidentally told the player and Marina Romanova he made the bomb due to the latter’s temptation. Sultan Mahmoud is revealed to have visited a gay bar and tries to convince Jack Archer and the player to not leak the information to anyone else. Vanna Alabama mentions "wrecking ball" in one of her dialogues. Asal Hawaa "poisoning" Jack Archer with a kiss due to his dating with her. Jonah Karam comically frightens Nikolai Sharapov when interrogating him due to his brusque attitude. Sveta Rasputina tries to manipulate the player and Carmen Martinez to take her off the suspects list (but fails terribly). |-| Category #10= This poll lists the events occurred in Criminal Case that were memorable wholely due to the amount of awesomeness and the feeling of success it had. Pick the one that you think is the best. Awesome Moment of the Year Andrea Marquez reunites with Randolph after 36 years. Hannah Choi successfully eliminates Aphro-Dyte from the computer systems. All of the heist members that were involved are apprehended. The whole Pacific Bay personnel forgive Frank Knight for his crimes during his funeral. Russell Crane kisses Amy Young, officially beginning their relationship. Awww! The player accepts the invitation to join the Bureau, an international police organization. The player and Jack Archer arrest the mastermind behind the Promethians' schemes, Archibald Gilchrist, ironically using the cult’s disguise. Jonah Karam snipes Omar Bahir between the eyes right before he attempts to kill Carmen Martinez and the player, later joining the Bureau. Finally, a correctly themed case for a correctly slated date and was released on a Tuesday (O Deadly Night). |-| Category #11= This poll lists the events occurred in Criminal Case that were memorable because it made almost all of us say “What in the world?!”. Vote for the one that you think shocked you the most. WTF Moment of the Year Aliens. Exist. Robots as killers? What am I playing, SOMA? Frank Knight is revealed to be the sixth man in the heist and turns out to be the killer of Danny Moto. Karen Knight objects the trial, escapes with Frank Knight, and tells Amy Young that SHE was the sixth "man". Karen Knight apprehends the player and Amy Young in her headquarters, before getting killed moments after they escaped. Brother Klaus Weissmann ignites himself in prison upon post-indictment interrogation. Armand Dupont is unmasked as a member of the Promethians. The Promethians are revealed to be a branch of a larger criminal group called SOMBRA. Marina Romanova shows her scar to the player and says that Jonah attempted to assassinate her. Asal Hawaa reveals herself to be a MOSSAD agent. Benjamin Scott records himself pretending to be an extremist. Asal Hawaa is unmasked as the killer of Nick Kringle. |-| Category #12= This poll lists the events occurred in Criminal Case that were memorable but painfully shattered our hearts when we witnessed them. Select the one that you think is the saddest. Heartbreaking Moment of the Year Andrea Marquez and Randolph tearfully say their goodbyes as the latter leaves Earth while the former and the rest of the team, excluding the player, are forced by Agent Z to forget everything. Frank Knight is found dead upon trying to stop Albert Tesla single-handedly and is later given a heartfelt funeral. Both Frank and Karen Knight reveal that they were forced to betray the team to save their comatose daughter. The whole Knight family sacrifice themselves for the sake of Pacific Bay by urging Amy Young and the player to erase the Digital Utopia, destroying Albert Tesla in the process. Marina Romanova tells Carmen Martinez and the player about her childhood and attempted assassination after running off. User Awards Category #1= Please vote for who you think is the best staff member. This poll lists the current staff roster. Best Staff Member of the Year Icy34567 (bureaucrat) NessaTasartir16 (bureaucrat) Mephistz (administrator) MaxShadows (administrator) JackofallCCtrades17 (patroller) Tuxedo! (patroller) |-| Category #2= Please vote for who you think is the best former staff member of all time. This poll applies to all staff members who were once part of the roster but later retired completely. Which means, it does not include any user who is part of the current staff roster. Best Former Staff Member of All Time Sergeant Alex (founder; left June 2013) Detective Ron (administrator; left November 2013) Abs.1998 (bureaucrat; left March 2014) Niko Bellic4 (bureaucrat; left November 2014) MOHD SAAD KHAN (administrator; left April 2014) DragoChan (bureaucrat; left March 2014) 511878 (patroller; left July 2014) SuccouringArmand (administrator; left May 2014) TraceyCyrus (patroller; left October 2014) Vesther (bureaucrat; left September 2015) |-| Category #3= Please vote for the user that you think is the best regular editor of the year. This poll does not include users with administrative rights. Best Regular Editor of the Year EmmaShine FirestarIDN James Five Mindystar Rifqitheflipper Tuttifruttichaitea |-| Category #4= Please vote for the user that you think, in 2015, has been a great as well as an influential editor. Most Valuable Editor of the Year JackofallCCtrades17 James Five MaxShadows Mephistz NessaTasartir16 Vesther |-| Category #5= Please vote for the user that you think has made a name for him/herself in 2015. Be mindful that the nominees are only those who joined the wiki prior to December 2014. Breakout Editor of the Year Emma Shine Kit0804 JackofallCCtrades17 James Five Pearce Martins |-| Category #6= Please vote for the user that you think edits really well but isn't appreciated/known across the wiki as much as he/she should be. Most Underrated Editor of the Year EmmaShine Kit0804 FirestarIDN Vincent Van Gone |-| Category #7= Please vote for the user that you think helped out the wiki the most this year. It can be either in editing or in communication, or in both! Most Helpful User of the Year EmmaShine James Five Koishi-Komeiji MaxShadows Mephistz Mindystar NessaTasartir16 Pearce Martins Reg Boy Richdownes89 Tuttifruttichaitea |-| Category #8= Please vote for the user that you think is the most creative. Be mindful that the nominees are only those users who have contributed to both the canon and the fanon wiki (contributing does not apply to commenting on pages). Most Creative User of the Year Buddyrichiedonmoochie Erikah Mabayo Kit0804 Koishi-Komeiji Luismaverdyum Reg Boy Tuttifruttichaitea |-| Category #9= Please vote for the user that you think gave us all a very good laugh this year and has the best sense of humor. Funniest User of the Year Erikah Mabayo Mindystar Pearce Martins Reg Boy Tuttifruttichaitea |-| Category #10= Please vote for the user that you think is the nicest and the friendliest to all other users of the wiki. Friendliest User of the Year Koishi-Komeiji Logan7615 MaxShadows Mindystar NessaTasartir16 Pearce Martins Richdownes89 Notes *The Criminal Case Awards category refers to in-game content, i.e. from The Ship of Dreams (the first case of 2015) to O Deadly Night (the last case of 2015). *To ensure that the voting goes fairly for the polls listed in the User Awards category, nominees are not allowed to vote for themselves. *Winners of the User Awards category will each receive honorific templates to show them off on their profiles. *Once again, the voting session ends on the 1st of January 2016, at 4:30 PM (UTC), so don't dilly-dally! Vote now! Did you enjoy? Comment your thoughts below! And of course, have a Merry Christmas! ''Koishi'' ''♥'' 17:23, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Highlighted Category:Blog posts/Awards